carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Siege Part I (1987)
Luck would have it for Alexis that just as her car plunges into the river, a man happens to be driving by. He rescues Alexis. Alexis regains consciousness in the hospital and is determined to find the man who saved her life. She manages to track down the mystery man, Sean, who happens to be vacationing in a cabin. Sean really wants nothing to do with Alexis but she will not allow Sean to brush her off so easily. At the Carrington mansion, Matthew is holding the Carrington family hostage. Matthew tells the family that he survived the crash (Lindsay did not) and was nursed back to health by some natives. In return, Matthew taught them better farming techniques. They are now a close knit community and they are willing to do anything for each other, include die for one another. Matthew asks Steven if his father still hates gays but Steven informs Matthew that Blake has changed. Matthew is skeptical. During this hostage crisis, Matthew tries to be kind to the staff (Mrs Gunnerson, Jannette and Gerard) while the rest feels uneasy and tries to come up with a plan to escape. Blake and Krystle to pretend the two are fighting and that Krystle will go to South America with Matthew and his followers. Matthew buys into it but Blake needs to leave the grounds. With one of the armed gunman, Blake crashes his car into a police car and tells them the family is being held hostage. The police agree to help Blake to rescue his family. Leslie is too impatient to wait for Blake's plan to work so she has a better idea. She is going to seduce one of the guys and take his gun. Leslie takes the man into one of the bedrooms and is about to grab his gun when Matthew puts an end to it. The guy slaps Leslie a couple of times and here comes Dex to the rescue. Dex gets into a fight with Matthew and appears to be badly hurt. Dex makes a run for it, breaks through a door but is shot as he runs across the yard. Meanwhile, in California, the police locate Fallon's car in the desert but cannot find Fallon. Jeff also arrives and locate Fallon. Fallon is passed out in front of some gate in front of some house. When Blake's plan does not seem to be working, he tells the police to allow him to go into the house to see where his family is. But actually the family is gone. After shooting Dex, Matthew decided the best thing to do was to move the Carrington clan. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington (credit only) * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington (credit only) * James Healey ... Sean Rowan * Bo Hopkins ... Matthew Blaisdel * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Michael McGuire ... Chief McHenry * Greg Mullavey ... Sheriff * William Austyn ... Stranger #3 * William Beckley ... Gerard * Chip Johnson ... Dr. Wilton * Don Matheson ... Commander * Mark Phelan ... Swat Captain * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson * Jessica Player ... Krystina Carrington * Jameson Sampley ... Danny Carrington * Wren T. Brown ... Policeman * Fredrick Lopez ... Stranger #1 * Ray Genadry ... Stranger #2 * Steven Marlo ... (uncredited) Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Ursula Alexander .... co-producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer Info Alert * James Healey joins the cast as Sean Rowan. Former regular Bo Hopkins (Matthew) guest stars and appears in the opening credits. "The Colbys" stars John James (Jeff) and Emma Samms (Fallon) rejoin the cast, following the cancellation of their series. * In the recap of the previous cliffhanger episode, producers inserted a new scene which had never previously aired. In this new clip, Fallon (Emma Samms) telephones her father to inform him that she and Jeff can't make it to Adam's wedding. However, Fallon and Jeff last appeared in "The Colbys" cliffhanger which ended in March 1987, while the "Dynasty" cliffhanger, featuring Adam's wedding, did not air until May 1987. * Beginning with this episode, ABC moved "Dynasty" from its Wednesday 9:00 p.m. time slot to the Wednesday 10:00 p.m. time slot. * This episode is the most watched episode of the season. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Arden Villa (Pasadena). Quotes * Matthew Blaisdel: [to Leslie] Love's an easy word around here. What they love is money and power. Now what I'm asking is, what have they given you in terms of those? My guess is nothing. * Policeman: [pointing a gun at Blake] You are under arrest. Blake Carrington: Good! Get me down to headquarters as fast as you can.